Grouch Douglas
Grouch Douglas, going under the alias Joe Gage, is a supporting antagonist of Quentin Tarantino's The Hateful Eight, the other two being Marco and Pete Hicox. He is a member of Jody's gang and traveled with him to save his sister Daisy Domergue. There is a bounty worth $10,000 on his head. He is portrayed by Michael Madsen, who also portrayed Mr. Blonde and Budd in two other Tarantino movies: Reservoir Dogs ''and ''Kill Bill, respectively. History Arrival at the cottage He, alongside Marco, Hicox and Jody arrive at Minnie's Haberdashery, knowing that John Ruth, the bounty hunter who captured Daisy, will pass there on his way to Red Rock. They kill everyone inside, except General Sanford Smithers of whom they think that he would add to their cover. While Jody persuades Smithers to keep his mouth shut, Douglas leaves the cottage to finish off the last worker, who escaped during the massacre. He finds him hidden outside the cottage and kills him, despite the wounded man's pleas. The gang members dump the bodies down the well, clean the cottage up, hide a gun underneath a table and wait for Ruth to arrive. Snowstorm When Ruth and Daisy, accompanied by Major Marquis Warren and Chris Mannix arrive at the cottage, Ruth wants to find out who the people are with whom he'll be jammed in during the upcoming blizzard. When he arrives at the table where Douglas is sitting, Douglas introduces himself as Joe Gage and claims that he was about to visit his mother outside Red Rock before the blizzard forced him to take shelter at the cottage. Mannix immediately takes a disliking to Douglas. When Ruth, afraid that someone inside the cottage works with Daisy, demands the pistols of everyone present, Douglas refuses, but when he is about to draw his pistol Warren appears behind him and forces him to give up the weapon by holding a knife to his throat. While Warren, fed up by the ex-general's racists remark and disrespect, goads Smithers into attacking him and shoots him dead, Douglas poisons the coffee while no one (except Daisy) is watching. Douglas volunteers to bring the corpse outside, he is aided by O.B.. Later, O. B. and Ruth die due to the poisoned coffee and Mannix drinks the coffee as well but is warned by a dying Ruth before drinking it. This incident leads Warren to round up the remaining man at the cottage's wall, all except Mannix whom he knows to be innocent. Mannix immediately suspects Douglas without having any evidence. After exposing and killing Marco, Warren turns to the two remaining men. To finally find out who their enemy is, Warren tells the men that he will pour the entire poisoned coffee down Daisy's throat if the culprit does not surrender. With no other choice left, Douglas admits that he poisoned the coffee. However, before he can be punished, Jody, who hid in the basement the entire time, shoots off Warren's testicles from below. When Mannix turns to see what happened, Hicox draws his gun and shoots at him, hitting him in the stomach. While Mannix falls, he shoots at Hicox, hitting him in the chest and severely wounding him. Mannix takes aim at Douglas in a state of panic, but Douglas assures him that he is unarmed. When Warren wakes up, he finds himself in a bed in the cottage. Mannix is next to him, aiming his weapons at Douglas, Hicox, barely living, and Daisy. Mannix and Warren force Jody to get out of the basement and kill him. While Daisy then tries to make a deal with Mannix, Douglas sits down at the table where the gang hid a gun underneath earlier. After Warren shoots Hicox dead when he tries to press Mannix into the deal with Daisy, Douglas uses the opportunity to grab the gun, however he is shot by Warren and Mannix and falls to the ground dead. With Douglas dead, there are no longer any men loyal to Daisy left in the cottage, leaving her to her fate. Gallery DouglasHunts.png|Douglas hunts down the escaping employee after the massacre at the haberdashery DouglasIntro.png|Ruth first meets Douglas DouglasBed.png|Douglas on the bed during the blizzard DouglasWeapon.png|Douglas is asked to give up his weapon DouglasAttacks.png|Douglas uses the opportunity to strike GrouchDouglasDeath.png|Douglas is shot and killed by Warren and Mannix Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Charismatic Category:Male Category:Tarantinoverse Villains Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Gangsters Category:Protective Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Enforcer Category:Thugs Category:Conspirators Category:Psychopath Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fighters Category:Western Villains